Supernaturalstuck (Season TWO YEE)
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: New characters, new hardships. Lots more fluff, and lots more drama. YEEHAW. ((ALSO SHIT I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED MY GAME PLAN OH GOD))
1. AN

**HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT THAAAAAAAANKSGIVING!**

**Thank you all SOOOOOOOO much for 13 reviews, 8 favs, 5 followers, and 262 fricking views! (I know I shouldn't be this damn happy but SERIOUSLY NO ONE READS MY SHITTY FANFICS SO YAY)**

**UNFORTUNATELY, I suddenly have NO idea what the absolute fuck to do with this, please, giVE ME IDEAS IM SORRY I CANT THINK HELP UGHHHHHHHH**


	2. Episode 6 -- New Year's (Part 1)

**Hey guys! So, (regardless of whatever they say) I have adopted the **_**amazingly talentedly imaginatively awesome**_ **Cheezystar as my muse cause **_**super great ideas much yes so amaze**_**. **

_**HAHA NOPE I DELETED IT NO MORE GAME PLAN**  
><em>

You sigh as you roll over and smother the light trying to break through to your eyes with a pillow. Nope, not happening. Fuck off, sun, you can go to hell.

. . .

Damn it.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're one of those people that can't get to sleep no matter what once you wake up in the morning.

You roll again, pulling the blanket off of John some and covering your head with it as you pull him close and try to snuggle yourself back to sleep. You hear John's cute little snores and can't help being envious. Your eyes are very sensitive to light, and the smallest little bit of dawn light after a long night of sleeping soundly and _in the dark_ is like someone stabbing you in the goddamn face. Ugh.

You lie there for what feels like hours just trying hard to get back to sleep and basically holding your breath to make yourself pass out when you just let out a huge yawn and huff. You roll over _again_ and everything sucks. You're not a morning person, either, if you haven't noticed.

All of your irritated movements eventually succeed in waking John up, and he seems just as annoyed as you are. "Daaaaaaaave… stop moving around and just… I dunno, just try to go back to sleep."

"I have been trying to get back to fucking sleep since _dawn,_ god damn it!" You snap, curling into a ball and shoving your head under the pillows. You don't mean to be short with him but for christ's sake it's been almost a month and he _knows_ you can't get back to sleep and you're _tired_ and _ugh_.

You can practically hear him rolling his eyes, and then he does something unexpected. He rolls over and wraps his arms around you, pulling your body into his and nuzzling your neck a bit. "At least stop squirming around."

You want to ask what the hell he thinks he's doing, you really do, but suddenly you feel kinda...really sleepy, and…

**Be the happy guy.**

You are now the happy guy, otherwise known as John. It's a little weird that cuddling him like that made him fall asleep so quickly, you didn't even use your soothing powers or anything, but if it works it works. You looked at the clock when he first woke you up, about six o'clock, and you got tired of it around eight. You fell asleep almost immediately after he did, and it's almost eleven now that you've woken up again and he's out like a light. It's nice to just watch him sleeping like this, even with his pointed ears and fangs he looks super peaceful while he's sleeping.

You know he hasn't been getting very much sleep at all lately because of the light and everything, so instead of waking him up, you carefully draw away from him - he twitches and mumbles something but doesn't wake - and head to the kitchen to make him breakfast.

Breakfast in this apartment is hard. You're a sweets kind of person (except betty crocker, of course.), Jake likes anything that was killed and cooked (Medium rare please!), Dirk's the pickiest eater (Yes, I know I liked it yesterday. Get it away from me.) and Dave only seems able to stomach things made with apple juice (or apples and other apple by-products).

And you're the only one who bothers to cook anything here, so… yeah.

You don't hear Dirk or Jake up yet, so it looks like everyone's getting woken up to breakfast. You pull out your phone and headphones, setting yourself up with a nice playlist as you start to make food. You're thinking crepes, maybe? And definitely a bacon and sausage sandwich for Jake. You aren't sure what Dirk would want but you're sure he'll tell you once he sees he doesn't want what you're making. Seriously, if you don't like what the chef makes, make your own damn food. At least his excuse is 'I like the way you make it' and not 'I'm too lazy to make food' like the other two. Seriously, they'd starve to death.

As 'White and Nerdy' ends, you smile when you hear the beginning of 'Fairytale' by Alexander Rybak. Demons and Angels falling in love, how messed up is that? And you still got a happily ever after. Wow.

You find yourself quietly singing along as you continue making a nice stack of crepes and the filling as well, setting out plenty of toppings to choose from. The last four or five you mix aj into the batter, and roll your eyes even though they smell delicious.

Once you get that done you start on Jake's food, stealing a strip of bacon for yourself and spraying whipped cream on it before stuffing the whole thing in your mouth. Delicious. You get plates set out as you listen, singing along and grinning, to STARSTRUKK by 3Oh3!. It's not a song you would be able to even listen to at home, mostly cause _holy fuck explicit_ but yeah you know you love it.

And then you know Dave fucked with your playlists because you're hearing The Cab and you suddenly want to hit him upside the head. You are not an angel with a shotgun, shut up. You turn it off, sticking it back into your pocket before reentering Dave's room to smack him or something but all anger dissipates seeing him lying there peaceful and drooling on the sheets.

Awwwwwwww…

You still smack him. "Wake up, breakfast."

You smirk as he growls at you and you exit, heading down the hall to Dirk and Jake's room. You knock on the door, raising your voice a bit. "Break-" Jake's already out the door and past you by this point. "-fast!"

Dirk sleepily follows Jake, and you let them by as you go back to drag Dave out of bed and to the table. You sit him down, looking to Dirk. "And what does Mr. Persnickety want today?" You ask with a sigh as he dubiously eyes the food.

He pauses. "Actually, this looks good. Smells good, too."

You raise your eyebrows. "Someone write this day down, the day that Dirk Strider was fine with what someone else decided to make him." You smirk.

Dirk rolls his eyes, pulling up a chair next to Jake, who by the way was already half-done with his massive sandwich thing.

Dave stares at the table a moment, tail flicking slightly before he sits down next to you. You give him his special plate of food and a glass of AJ. "Helping me sleep and now this? You're the best boyfriend ever, John."

Jake literally looks offended. "Hey, I tracked his ass for twelve years! I think that means I deserve that title!" He huffs, jerking his thumb at Dirk.

You smirk, poking Dave in the shoulder. "I rescued him from the depths of hell. Beat that."

Dirk cuts in before things can get violent. "Speaking of the depths of hell, we're supposed to go see Roxy, Jane, and Dad and everyone for that New Year's banquet tonight, right?"

You nod. "Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of people there. Angels, too. I'm looking forward to seeing Vriska again, no doubt she'll be there. She'd never tell Castiel about where I am, cause if she did she'd be reprimanded for being here without a mission."

Dirk snorts, covering his mouth. "Castiel?"

You laugh. "Yeah, after Carlos was eaten by some shapeshifter thing, my new mentor was this guy named Castiel. Honest, I swear he was the character - or maybe he just wanted to look like it. His wings were darker than _mine_, jeez. But yeah, Castiel."

The sound of Dave moaning (at the goddamned _breakfast table_) catches both of your attentions at once. He has his head tilted down, chewing while he does so.

"Mmh… These are so fucking good, man…"

"Keep that in the bedroom!" You smack him in the back of the head with a laugh and he chuckles.

"Can I take these with me?"

"I swear to god if you do anything kinky with my crepes I will personally send your ass right back to hell."

You're dead serious, but your phone goes off and it's _that song_ again and you shove Dave's shoulder as he laughs, setting his phone on the table, laughing.

"Remind me why I live with you again?" You ask, shaking your head.

"Yeah, I think we could stand to leave." Jake agrees, finishing off his food.

"Cause you love us, obviously. Jake, did you even try these crepes?" Dirk asks, to which Jake shakes his head and Dirk gasps theatrically. He wastes no time in force-feeding Jake a bite, and once Jake tastes it he wolfs the rest out of Dirk's hand in an instant. Dirk pauses a second in surprise, and Jake takes advantage of it to snatch another crepe from his plate and attempt to cram it into his half-full mouth.

"Sweet golly jesus…" He mumbles once he can talk again. "What in god's name did you put in this?"

You shrug. "Sugar. Have you ever had it before? I think the syrup has some red dye in it, I dunno. You're already ADHD enough, Jake… I think you should do something, Dirk…"

At the moment Jake's scarfing down anything he could find with sugar and Dirk's just sitting there obviously trying not to laugh. At his name Dirk rolls his eyes, pulling Jake away from the table. "Breakfast's done, no more food until the party." He says as he drags Jake to their room.

It's just you and Dave, then, and he's still munching on his food.

"Hey, Dave?" You ask, nudging him.

"Hm?"

"Want to try some time shenanigans?"

He nods vigorously. Since becoming his true demon self, he's been able to control Time itself in short bursts, because it's his aspect. Luca highly suspects that he is of Knight tier, because of his loyalty and willingness to fight. Hell if you know, but he can do some pretty cool stuff, not to mention what effect your combined powers have in bed, Jesus Fucking Christ.

He seems to be thinking the same thing as you are, because the moment he finishes his food he grabs your arm and half-drags you into the bedroom.

Honestly you'd go into details but you're not one to write porn.

**((Especially when I'm at school, I can't really do that… sorry... don't hate me…))**

**Be the guy who's tired of getting smacked.**

No, seriously. Your boyfriend is like, fucking abusive or something. (Not really, don't call the police or anything, fucking hell.)

He smacks your head to get you up and you're still tired, so you just smack him back. This soon leads to a full-blown wrestling-fistfight-thing that's only half-jokingly and leaves the two of you tired and panting.

"You couldn't have let me sleep, could you?" You groan, ruffling his raven hair with a hand. He pushes it away, sitting up with a groan. "What time is it…?"

"7:43 and 56 seconds." You reply immediately. You have a perfect sense of time.

"When's the party at?"

"Eight."

He nods a bit. "What am I going to wear…?" He mumbles, switching outfits about six times before you hand him a sheet of paper.

"You're going to wear this."

He looks it over and his eyes widen to the size of fucking apples. "Holy shit, Dave, did you… did you _draw_ this?!"

He has a right to be incredulous it's beautiful. You've even provided a description on the back, which you show him, so that he can get a feel for anything he doesn't notice right away.

_Start with a jet-black heel-length suit coat, with shimmering midnight blue swirls and waves starting at the bottom and trailing upwards. Under that you wear a baby blue collared shirt and dark blue suspenders, and a bowtie that matches your eyes. Try for some black leather sneakers, like the ones in the picture. I saw those in a store once and they were badass. Don't forget your pants - inky black slacks held up by a midnight blue belt, and a black buckle._

He snickers as he reads it, but he's still totally awestruck.

"Think you can pull that off?"

"It's perfect… you came up with that?"

"Always wanted to know how it looked in real life."

You hand John Dirk's and Jake's, and then kick him out of the room. He doesn't get to see yours until you're done.

Soon a red light envelopes you, and you're in your favorite outfit. A little gaudy, but it suits you. Heh, puns. You read the description over to yourself as you make a mental checklist.

_A simple black blazer over a lavender button-up, with deep red suspenders and a tie matching your eyes. Over your black slacks is a dark red belt, and your favorite black and red hi-top converse. Casual enough, until you add the calf-length black cape accentuated with deep crimson flames spiraling upwards, the black top hat with a red bow, and the candy cane-esque for-show cane with black instead of white for the stripes._

You smile as you walk out, admiring the real-life creations from your drawings that the others have made.

For Dirk, you engineered something completely ingenious.

_You start with a simple suit jacket, bright orange bowtie over a high-collared cream shirt. Then comes the cool part- a skirt-like thing that starts short in the front but turns into a floor-length dress in the back, auburn lightning bolts glittering up it. Black slacks give way to black short-heeled boots. An orange bow in your hair is optional._

He'd gone with the bow, and it totally worked with the outfit.

Jake, however, you used an old one you'd drawn for him when he was more of an adventurer - he used to use double pistols, and it was awesome, and much different.

_You've got a minty green shirt and dark green suspenders under a two-coattail suitcoat, with botanical designs in deep green climbing up the tails. Dark green pants give way to black knee-high boots. A final touch is the perfect jade green ascot and a pair of two-fingered leather gloves._

"These are mighty fancy, Dave. I like them a lot." Jake's grinning like a madman, looking down at himself.

John snrrks when he sees you. "Flashy much, Lord Strider?"

You roll your eyes at him. "You like yours, though?"

He nods vigorously.

"You like yours, Dirk?"

He nods a bit. "It's… special."

"Designed just for you." You smirk.

There's suddenly an insistent repeated ringing of the doorbell.

_Ding-ding-dingy-ding-ding-dingdingdingDINGDIIIIIIIIIIIIINGDING_

You yank open the door, and Roxy continues ringing the doorbell until you swat her hand off of it.

"Jeez, Rox, drunk already?" You chuckle.

She doesn't. "Far from it. Let's go." She barks, and you raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, who put a stick up your uterus?"

"Janey says I can't drink today until the party, so _get your asses out here and let's gooooo!_" She yells the last part behind you, causing a bit of shuffling and laughing before the four of you are out and she's waving her wands. You figure it takes her approximately one second to open a portal, shove you all through it, and sprint to the bar, where some guy in a red sweater is taking Jane's place for the night, although Jane's right there next to Roxy.

Jake does almost the exact same thing in the opposite direction, dragging Dirk to the snacks table where there are undoubtedly a shitton of suger-loaded things.

There aren't a lot of people here yet besides your group, just the Amporas and Peixes and a small group of college-age guys milling around.

Suddenly John isn't next to you anymore, he's on the floor, and he's been tackled by a girl who doesn't look a day over nineteen. "John! Hi!"

You chuckle, doing nothing. She's really energetic, you've only met her once, with her big fluffy dog ears and long tail. She's actually wearing a cute outfit, really - a green and black blouse over a short black skirt with white and black striped leggings and red shoes. She continues squealing as you snicker, watching. John obviously has no clue who she is.

"Jade. Jade, hi, can you get off the angel, please?" You ask, tapping her on the head.

She looks up at you and grins wide - you see that she has wild big canines now - and then she tackles you, though you can hold her up. "Dave!"

"Heya, Harley. Whend'ja get those nice fangs?"

"I grew 'em last week! See?" She grins wide, looking up at you, and snaps her teeth a little.

You chuckle. "Yeah, they're cool. So John, this is Jade Harley. She's a hellhound. Little hellbeast, too."

John's just now getting up, dusting off his jacket. "Nice to meet you, Jade." He smiles, holding out a hand for her to shake, though futilely. She hugs him again, and it's only with your help that he manages to stay upright. "Enough of that formal stuff, John! You're my brother now! You get hugs!"

"Brother?!"

You laugh. They look enough alike anyways, and he could stand to have another sibling, you think. She giggles as well, and you shrug at him. He seems to accept it, hugging her back. He's probably thinking the same thing you are - just go with it.

She lets him go and you tap her shoulder, pointing over to where Jake and Dirk are at the snack table. "Hey - you should go see them. They've been wanting to meet you."

"Kay, bye Davey!" She pulls you down to her level and kisses your cheek before dashing off.

"What was that about?" John asks, sounding a little miffed.

"Dude, she's like nineteen. Plus, I've already got a shortie." You ruffle his hair. "She's just friendly - be glad she didn't lick you. We're like, her 'pack' or something." You explain. "Besides, you're the one who macks on your own brother."

He blushes a bit. "Hey, I explained this to you already! Different species, different culture, different customs. Shut up about that, will you? And besides, you're not an angel, and neither is she."

"God, John. What do I gotta do to convince you I'm not cheating on you with your dog sister?"

"She's not a dog!" He barks, before toning it down a bit with a blush. "And she's not my sister."

"Dude, she so is. She looks just like you."

"No, she's not!"

**Be the guy we haven't been yet.**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you don't really care if any part of this stupid-ass story is in your perspective or not.

Oh, it is? Cool.

You're currently talking to a nice cat girl, who says her name is Nepeta. You'd rather not be talking with anyone, really, but since that Harley girl is squealing at English, you'll just have to compromise. She's nice enough, anyways, even if you're eye-to-eye with an intimidating centaur that she's riding around. Equius, funny enough.

After a few minutes of glare-down from behind his shades, you excuse yourself and attempt to find Dave, or at least someone you know. You don't like being separated from him by this much distance.

"Dave?" You call. But nobody looks up. Nobody even looks at you.

You suppose that's because they're frozen.

Everyone around you - everyone in the entire _hall_ just froze, midmovement. You look around and see Jake with half a cupcake stuffed in his mouth, and after walking over there, you see John and Dave in a paused friendly argument.

"What the hell?"

A laugh echoes across the halted bodies, and bounces off the walls. A laugh not unlike your own - short, sharp, and a little smug. Your head snaps around, but you can't pinpoint where it's coming from. You look around, feeling defensive and suddenly wishing you could have brought your katana. Sadly, Dave is a bit too trusting for your tastes.

"Dirk, how nice of you to allow yourself to be around more people than you are used to." The voice comments, and you notice that while it's a little wordier than your own vocabulary, it's smoother.

"Stop toying around and show yourself!" You shout, not caring if the guests can hear or not. They probably can't.

"I would, but what fun would that be? Honestly, I would rather be cliche than straightforward, especially if the one I am having fun with is you, Dirk."

"Who _are_ you? How do you know me? What do you want?" You don't like this. You're trying not to freak out, trying to stay calm, but it's hard when the people around you are still like glass sculptures.

"You honestly can't say you don't remember me, can you? We were very close, closer than most brothers ever get to be, although what you've made with Dave is quite impressive."

Brothers?

Someone steps up behind you, but when your turn around you can't see them. Not that they aren't there, you can still sense it.

"It's odd, seeing as how he's not your brother after all."

"What do you mean?" Your hands are shaking. This isn't real.

"You still remember that night, right? When Father disappeared? How you ran, looking for me, and when he came out with a child you were puzzled, because you had never seen him before? He told you he was your little brother and you were to take good care of him. He never answered you when you asked what happened to me, did he?"

Your legs feel like jelly. You want to say he's wrong, that none of that happened, but you can't.

Because he's right.

"I woke up in an unfamiliar place, and I did not recognized any of the faces who seemed to know me so well. But you already know, do you not? You know who Dave's real father is, and you don't like how much Father has lied to you."

"Lucifer…" You breathe. He knows you know.

"Correct. There was always one part missing from your life, though, wasn't there? Yet you never said a word to Dave. You replaced me with him. He was your new little brother."

A tingle runs over the back of your neck. Danger. You don't like where this is heading.

The air shifts and suddenly the speaker is directly in front of you. You could be looking in a mirror. Pointed shades, styled white-blond hair, pale skin and sharp features. Your brother stands there with a smug smirk on his face, well underdressed for the occasion - simply a dark red tee shirt and black jeans.

"...Hal?"

**There you go, nice little cliffhanger. I wanted to do this for a really long time, so here's your christmas present! the other half will be your new year's present, once winter break is over! Yeeeeeeeeee!**

**ALSO, AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**It's come to my attention that PRACTICALLY NO ONE appreciates Davesprite these days. I'm going to try to work at that, to raise his level of love and affection! So, he's going to be in my next chapter and my next story! Yay!**

**WE LOVE YOU DAVESPRITE!**


	3. Episode 7 -- Christmas (Part 2)

**Ok here you go! Thanks for supporting, leave your name and number- wait.**

**Leave a comment!**

"Ah, so you do recognize me. That's good."

"What happened to you? Where did you go?"

"I told you, I don't know. I was four years old, I didn't know where I was, and all I knew was that I needed to find you. And now the search is over. I have been watching you for a while, now."

"Creepy, bro."

Hal pauses for a second. "Hold on, I'm getting something…"

You roll your eyes. "Again? What does she want this time?"

He huffs. "We're supposed to be setting up a flashback. As if anyone told me."

"I wasn't aware of any flashbacks."

"One back to that night, apparently." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Marco!"

Marco flips through the script, highlighting your lines and handing it to you real quick.

"You screwed up again, Marco? I thought we were going to do better this season!"

"Dirk, give the guy some credit. He made it right- are we still rolling?! Someone fire the cameraman!"

**...I don't know what that was. Let's try that again.**

"So you do recognize me. Good sign. Or maybe you just remember I look like you and have seen a mirror before. Either way, I need you to remember what happened for me. Tell me exactly what happened and I can put the pieces together."

"Why do you get to put them together?"

"Just do it!"

_**Flashback - The Night Everything Went Wrong, starring Dirk Strider.**_

_No, too showy._

_**Flashback I - Dirk's POV**_

_Better. _

_It's Christmas Eve. You're with your family, and you're six years old, and everything is great. Mom's sitting by the tree with Hal in her lap, Dad's pouring the eggnog, Uncle Bro's sitting with drunk Aunt Roxy, and little Dave is sitting in his footie pajamas, staring up at the tree and the presents and everything._

_It's perfect, you think._

_Suddenly something feels wrong. Everything looks different, but the shadows are moving and the adults suddenly look tense. Mom's smile is forced. Even Hal seems to think something's wrong. _

"_Mommy?" He asks hesitantly, pulling on her scarf._

_The room feels small, like it's closing in on you._

_Something brushes your shoulder and you instantly dive for the long box addressed to you, the one you know holds your new katana. Everyone's suddenly armed, and it makes her response moot._

"_Everything's fine, honey. Why don't you go stand by Dirk?" She 'suggests', nudging him out of her lap._

_He totters to your side, where you've stuck Dave under the tree and are wielding your katana like Uncle Bro taught you to. He looks up at you, afraid, and there's nothing you can do to tell him it's okay. Because you know it's not._

_You hand him a candy cane._

_Your vision is suddenly wrapped in a thousand thin layers of darkness and you start swinging your sword wildly. Something screeches and you realize it's you. You stop and everything's absolutely silent. You realize you can't feel your arms. Or your legs. Or anything. You start to panic only when you hear a distant voice: "Luca, it's got Dirk!"_

_Everything's suddenly returned to you in a flash and you should be crying your eyes out because that was terrifying, but you don't. You pick up your sword with shaking hands and start hacking at the shadows, which hiss in pain._

_You briefly hear Dad telling you to go, that he'd deal with it, but you don't listen. You have to protect them. That's what you do._

_That's when Mom dies. You watch the black shadow-spears, the blood, her sick doped-up grin._

_Then comes the part you never told Dave._

_Her essence, foggy wisps of dark purple, fades from her and is sucked like from a vacuum into Aunt Roxy. She screams, crashing into things as she makes for the door and escapes. Uncle Bro reaches for a kid, but it's not Dave. He looks at you as he grabs Hal instead, flashstepping away with him. You call out, but he's gone. Dad's gone. Everyone's gone. The shadows are still here._

_You grab little Dave and run._

**Dirk: Return to the present**

You stare at the ground, remembering The Night and what you like to call The Betrayal. Though you look just like him, you don't ever want to be anything like your uncle. What kind of guy steals his nephew?

Hal seems puzzled. "They've both been lying to us, then. Though Bro I can't imagine why. He was the villain in both tales, the way I heard it. And in truth as well. I never could remember much except that I still had that candy cane and I knew it came from my brother. But everyone just said I never had a brother, that I was imagining things."

You look up. "Where are you going with this?"

He shrugs. "I'm sorry about this Dirk, I really am, but twenty plus years of being replaced rots the soul. It's no personal grudge against you, do not worry."

Before you can say anything something pricks your chest and around 65,000 volts course through you, knocking you unconscious with an incomplete blast of pain and white light flashing behind your eyes.

**Be Hal…?**

He smirks. Wouldn't you like to know what he's up to. Unfortunately, he's not on the character selection screen, so you can't. You select Dave instead.

**You are now Dave.**

You stand there for a second. Did everything just… like, blip there for a second? You remember seeing Dirk a few feet away for maybe a millisecond but he's gone now. Something's wrong.

You push people aside as you look for your brother, and you eventually find him almost ten minutes later talking quietly with your Dad. Luca has this look on his face, a bit of fear mixed with surprise and grave solemnity.

You don't have to hear anything. "What's wrong?"

He gives you a look, and only one thing is conveyed in it - run.

You don't get the chance before Dirk takes your arm. "Dave, just the little brother I wanted to see." He smiles, but it lacks emotion. You don't like this.

"Dirk, what-"

"Come with me."

You don't have a choice, as he practically drags you along with him though he makes it look like you're walking together. He leads you out of the observatory, down halls that he seems to know so well and into an unmarked room in a hall labeled 'Staff'. It looks like an empty room, with all white walls, and he shoves you inside. The second sign of something wrong - physical aggro from your older brother.

You notice a long mirror on one wall and realize immediately this is a testing room with an adjoining room to watch results. "Oh god…"

You're overcome with fear and betrayal, how could he do this to you? And what was he doing, anyways?! This can't be Dirk Strider, no. It just can't.

This is the conclusion you come to and you stick to it.

You stick to it as you feel his orange gaze on you, though you can't see it.

And you stick to it as you wish the real Dirk would show up and save you.

But something in the back of your mind tells you that you got one save and that was it.

Something tells you this is Dirk and you're alone.

All alone, for the first time in your life.

. . .

You don't know how long you're sitting there, on top of your suit coat because the floor is cold, just waiting for something to happen. Just kidding, you know it's only been a little over half an hour, but it feels like forever. Each second you know passes feels like a whole hour without your brother near you. Not even John. No one.

The door handle clicks and you look up, both eager and dreading for something, anything to happen. A hand you recognize quickly as Dirk's tosses something in, and you snatch it up. It's a small box, and inside is a folded-up piece of paper, an orange feather, and a small golden ring with four little white pearly things on it that has a weird allure for you even though you can't think of any reason why..

You open up the paper and in your own handwriting are glowing orange letters:

_my darling son_

_if you are reading this it means you finally came to your senses on a way shitty movie. by realizing cage sucks you have taken your first and biggest step towards not being a total embarrassment towards the egbert family name. speaking of which you might want to crack into one of my metric fucking tons of shaving cream i have for some reason and bust - OVER_

You turn it over, realizing you missed some on the back side.

_that nigh invisible teen stache before it starts to become a problem. egbert men dont cotton to whiskers as you know good and god damn well. i didnt bust my fatherly ass to raise no bigfoot. im proud as shit your my son or whatever. next stop: figuring out mcconaughey is trash. you can do it junior._

You smirk. It's obviously to John, you remember him telling you about how when he was a teenager he finally figured out his favorite actor and movie were pretty damn horrible.

You pick up the ring and the feather and suddenly something jolts through you, visions and images all blurry and in a split second but it tells lifetimes, thousands upon thousands of lifetimes of time shenanigans and you can somehow comprehend it all.

And then they all end at once.

_All of them_.

The pain makes you double over screaming your lungs out, clutching at your head. The pain lasts infinitely longer than the visions, so much so that you literally can't tell how long it is before it starts to fade.

And the memories. You remember it all. Of course, it wasn't in this timeline, but still… Sburb. The trolls. Jade. Rose. Dirk's death and alternate Dirk. And John.

You remember it all.

You remember the sorrow, the sheer emotional pain of being Davesprite. You just so happen to fixate on him, Davesprite, and everything he went through and gave up. It was really mostly for nothing, though if he hadn't everything would have gone wrong.

When you stop thrashing in physical pain and sobbing in emotional you realize your clothes don't fit quite right. You look at your pants and almost scream - where the hell are your legs?!

Oh god.

You hold up your hands.

You see large auburn crow's talons, with opposable thumbs.

You look up at the mirror and you really do scream. You can't help it. You're like, an older Davesprite… _oh god yoUR SUIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Be someone who might have a clue as to what's going on.**

Good luck, you're John and you don't even know where Dave went. He just looked concerned and suddenly rushed off and then you thought you saw him with Dirk but then they were nowhere to be seen and oh god where did he go you're super worried it's been over an hour WHERE IS HE?!

You try to calm down, but can't. You don't know what happened to Dave and you're getting nervous and have knocked over a total of six people with your wings fluttering nervously. You can't find Jake, either, until you head to the bar and see him smiling and laughing with Jane. You sit down as well, trying hard to keep your wings sheathed but you're really nervous and the dreading feeling about Dave isn't helping _oh god_ what if he's in trouble…

You suddenly get a tap on the shoulder, and at first you think it's Roxy but you realize she's wearing all purple instead. "Hello, John. What seems to be bothering you?"

"I don't know where Dave is… I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Do you feel it?"

She nods quietly. "I'm a seer, I knew something bad was going to happen here and I assumed it would pertain to our group because we tend to attract trouble. I believe Jade and Jane are going to be affected as well, and we will need the help of someone who knows David very well besides you to locate him."

"I can't find Dirk either."

"That's alright, I know a nice young lady here who is also a seer. She would be helpful."

"What's her name?"

She smiles. "Terezi Pyrope."

You figure for anyone else it's supposed to ring a bell but you have no idea who she is.

"Okay. Where is she?"

"Right here, Mr. Blueberry!" A voice behind you cackles, and something metal taps your leg.

You turn around and a nice looking troll girl with short dark hair, bright red glasses, and a mouthful of fangs grinning at you. She wears a black suit with red and teal trim, and has short conical horns. You figure she's blind because she has a red and white striped cane with a dragon head on it. "Terezi Pyrope, at your service! We're looking for Dave, right? I knew I smelled Mr. Coolkid!"

She immediately makes you uncomfortable but you smile, you remember Vriska mentioned her one time. They're pretty good friends. "Alright, what do we need to do?"

Rose suddenly looks grave. "You aren't going to like this, John."

"I like it!" Terezi sniggers.

"What is it, Lalonde?" You ask, starting to get worried.

"He won't be the same."

"What do you mean…?"

She pulls out a sketchpad, handing it and an orange piece of chalk to Terezi, who grins and starts to sketch with her left hand.

**((www. youtube watch?v=mfjRVlcm6CU))**

What you see on the paper looks familiar but you're sure you haven't seen it before. You would remember the wings, the fluorescent orange, the forlorn look…

But you already know his name is Davesprite.

And you don't know how.

What the hell is going on?!

**Sorry it's so short. this is gonna be a three parter cause i dont get a lot done usually. dont hate me for two cliffhangers in a row plz thank youuuuuu...**


End file.
